1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a one-piece holding frame that consists of a plastic material and serves for accommodating several connector modules arranged adjacent to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
A holding frame of this type is required for combining several connector modules with partially different mating configurations in a connector housing and to connect said connector modules to a corresponding mating connector.
DE 197 07 120 C1 discloses a mounting frame for holding connector modules, wherein this mounting frame is composed of two halves that are connected to one another in an articulated fashion, and wherein the connector modules that can be inserted into recesses in the mounting frame are held with a positive fit when the two halves are closed.